icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ron Hextall
Ron Hextall (born May 3, 1964 in Brandon, Manitoba) is a retired Canadian professional goaltender most often associated with the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League. He is the grandson of Hall-of-Famer Bryan Hextall, the son of former NHL player Bryan Hextall Jr. and nephew of former NHL player Dennis Hextall. He's also known for his temper, racking a total of 584 PIM. In the Summer of 2014, Hextall was named the new General Manager of the Philadelphia Flyers. Playing career Hershey Bears Prior to playing in the NHL, Hextall won the Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award in 1986 as the top rookie of the American Hockey League, while playing for the Hershey Bears. Philadelphia years Hextall played the bulk of his career in two stints with the Philadelphia Flyers (1986–87 to 1991–92, and 1994–95 to 1998–99). He helped revolutionize the position of goaltender, leaving the goal mouth regularly to play the puck with their sticks. Hextall was known for his aggressive play, something which made him a fan-favorite in Philadelphia. He holds the record for most penalty minutes by a goaltender in one season with 113 in 1988–89. A notable incident illustrating his aggressiveness occurred in Game 6 of that year's Wales Conference Finals series, in which the Flyers faced the Montreal Canadiens. With his team trailing 3-2 in the series and 4-2 on the scoreboard in the game's final minutes, Hextall left the crease and slammed Montreal defenseman Chris Chelios into the boards, apparently in retaliation for Chelios' illegal yet unpenalized hit on Philadelphia's Brian Propp in Game 1 that left the latter with a concussion. After Chelios crumpled to the ice, Hextall continued to pummel him until the referees pulled the Flyer goalie off. For his actions, Hextall received a five-minute major and a match penalty, and was suspended for the first 12 games of the 1989–90 season. Hextall is one of only two goaltenders, along with Henrik Lundqvist, to record at least 30 wins in his first three NHL seasons, which Hextall did from 1986–1989. Lundqvist is the first goaltender to record at least 30 wins in his first four NHL seasons, acheving that on March 12, 2009. The goals On December 8, 1987, in a game against the Boston Bruins, Hextall became the first goaltender in NHL history to score a goal by actually shooting the puck into an open net with the opposing goaltender pulled for an extra attacker (an achievement Hextall foreshadowed in 1986). In his post-game interview Hextall quipped, (Because of hockey's score keeping rule that credits a goal to the last offensive player to touch the puck, on November 28, 1979, Billy Smith of the New York Islanders was the first NHL goalie to be credited with a goal; Smith was awarded the goal during a game against the Colorado Rockies. The Rockies' goaltender left the ice for an extra skater after a delayed penalty was called on the Islanders. During the ensuing play, Smith made a save, then a Rockies player passed the puck to a vacant point, and it traveled the length of the ice into the empty net). Hextall replicated the feat in the playoffs on April 11, 1989 against the Washington Capitals, thus becoming the first goalie to score a goal in a playoff game. This was later tied with Martin Brodeur. Ron Hextall was also the winner of the Vezina Trophy (NHL's Best Goaltender) and the Conn Smythe Trophy (NHL Playoff MVP), as well as being named to the NHL All-Rookie Team in 1987 as a rookie for the Philadelphia Flyers, as the Flyers lost to the powerful Edmonton Oilers in seven games during the Stanley Cup Finals. The Calder Trophy was the only honor that eluded Hextall that year as he finished second behind Luc Robitaille. He was also remembered for a slash on Edmonton's Kent Nilsson in the 1987 Stanley Cup Finals; any Oiler player that approached the Flyers' net would receive welts on their legs from Hextall's stick. Quebec, Long Island, and back to Philadelphia On June 30th 1992, Hextall was traded to the Quebec Nordiques along with Peter Forsberg, Chris Simon, Mike Ricci, Kerry Huffman, Steve Duchesne, a 1st round selection (Jocelyn Thibault) in 1993, a 1st round selection (later traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs, later traded to the Washington Capitals - Nolan Baumgartner) in 1994, and $15,000,000 cash for Eric Lindros. He spent the 1992–93 NHL season there, helping the Nordiques to make the playoffs for the first time in several years. Hextall then moved on to the New York Islanders for the 1993–94 NHL season, where he also appeared in the playoffs. The Flyers reacquired him in 1994 and he helped them reach the finals in 1997, although they were quickly swept aside by the Detroit Red Wings in 4 games. He finished out his career with the Flyers in 1999. Post-retirement In June 2006, the Los Angeles Kings named Ron Hextall as Assistant General Manager. In addition, Hextall will serve as the General Manager of the Manchester Monarchs of the American Hockey League, the Kings’ primary affiliate. On February 6, 2008, Hextall became the 19th member inducted into the Philadelphia Flyers Honored members Flyers Hall of Fame in a ceremony during a game vs the Washington Capitals. Ron's son, center Brett Hextall (Currently playing his freshman year at the University of North Dakota) was drafted by the Phoenix Coyotes in the sixth round (159th overall) in the 2008 NHL Entry draft With that selection, the Hextalls have a chance to become the first family to have four generations play in the NHL. On May 7, 2014, Hextall was named the new General Manager of the Philadelphia Flyers. Awards *Dudley "Red" Garrett Memorial Award — 1986 *Named to AHL First All-Star Team — 1986 *NHL Rookie of the Month of November — 1986 *Vezina Trophy — 1987 *Conn Smythe Trophy - 1987 Career Statistics Regular Season Playoffs Awards & Achievements *Selected to NHL All-Star Team for Rendez-vous '87 (1987) *'NHL' All-Rookie Team (1987) *'NHL' First All-Star Team (1987) *'Canada Cup Championship (1987)' *Played in World Championship for Team Canada (1992) *'Inducted' into the Philadelphia Flyers Hall of Fame (2008) *Stanley Cup National Hockey League Champion (2012) Category:Born in 1964 Category:Brandon Wheat Kings players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Conn Smythe Trophy winners Category:Hershey Bears players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:New York Islanders players Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Vezina Trophy winners Category:Retired in 1999 Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster Category:Brandon Travellers players Category:Melville Millionaires players